


Rushing Windows

by bandsboughtmysoul



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsboughtmysoul/pseuds/bandsboughtmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're out with Spiderman, knowing the risks of hunting the newest villain in the area. He didn't want you to come along, he really didn't. But you did so anyways.</p><p>Spiderman (Peter Parker)/ Reader Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushing Windows

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to, I can actually turn this into a whole story idea. Depends, I guess.

His web wraps around you, keeping you suspended in mid-air. Of course, Peter would do this and classify it as 'saving you'. A huff of air comes from your mouth as you hang there, waiting for him to finish with this guy. New villain, new dangers and you managed to not pay attention while on a roof.

"Congrats, (y/n)," you think out loud, "you're officially fucking stupid." You twist mildly, trying to stop the web from digging into your skin, but with your current luck it breaks. Snaps viciously and quickly and before you know it, their air is rushing through your hair and your scream is trapped in your throat from the wind. Your eyes continually widen as you feel gravity pressing on you more, the ground getting closer and your stomach dropping faster than your physical self.

"(y/n)," Peter screams from above you, diving off the building, "I'm coming!" He shoots a web strand down to you, but you're falling too fast and he isn't falling fast enough. You know, and you're pretty sure he knows too. You aren't going to make this. After being friends with Peter since a young age, you know what this will do to him.

Your eyes begin to water, tears falling upwards and you try to apologize to him, tell him you're sorry in advance for how much he's going to hurt. But you can't, the wind has taken your voice away and no matter the struggle, no matter how you can see the ground less than one hundred feet away, you can't say anything to him. You turn your head to look at him, you can see his desperation behind the mask before it goes black.


End file.
